Pagi
by Leila Zen
Summary: Kalau Fang kalah dalam pertandingan 'datang ke sekolah paling pagi' dengan Boboiboy, maka Fang tidak boleh menjahili Boboiboy selama seminggu. Yaah, ga bisa pedekate dong. Heh! SHOUNEN-AI/BL, FangBoy, warning inside, DLDR, RnR please.


**Pagi**

.

 **Disclamer** : Boboiboy punya Animonsta dkk. Kalo Boboiboy Air, baru itu punya Leila. xD /dor .

 **Pairing** : Fang x Boboiboy aka FangBoy

 **WARNING** : SHOUNEN-AI/BL, gaje, typo, pendek, garing, boring, cerita ngelantur, author ngetiknya ngelindur.

I've warn you, enjoy~!

.

.

.

.

 **From: Boboiboy**

Hei, Fang! Aku dah setengah jalan mau nyampe di sekolah lho! Situ kemana? Masih ngiler di kasur yak? :p

.

Pagi hari di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi, matahari masih enggan memunculkan dirinya, sehingga keadaan di gang ini pun masih agak gelap. Fang sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan, dia dapat SMS dari rivalnya. Yap, pagi ini Fang dan Boboiboy sedang bertanding pergi ke sekolah paling pagi. Biasalah, rival kan memang selalu bersaing.

Fang hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendapat SMS dari rivalnya itu. Dengan segera, si pengendali bayang pun membalas SMSnya.

.

 **To: Boboiboy**

Alaah! Dusta besar itu. Mestinya kalo jam segini kan situ bantu Tok aba dulu di kedai. Siap2 buat kalah ya! Soalnya aku juga hampir setengah jalan ke sekolah nih. Siap2 juga buat 'balon meletup everyday' :p

.

 **From: Boboiboy**

Ha! Aku balikin kata2 itu! Siap2 buat mingkem selama seminggu!

.

Dia menduga bahwa Boboiboy bolos untuk membantu Atoknya dikedai, karena sekarang masih jam 05.20 pagi, dan dia bilang sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah. Sepertinya Boboiboy rela menjadi cucu durhaka untuk hari ini asalkan dia menang dalam pertandingan ini. Memangnya penghargaan apa sih yang akan didapatka pemenang pertandingan 'datang ke sekolah paling pagi' ini?

Kemarin, Fang dan Boboiboy membuat perjanjian seperti ini: Kalau Fang sampai di sekolah duluan, maka Fang bebas menjahili Boboiboy kapan pun dia mau. Tapi kalau Boboiboy yang sampai duluan disekolah, maka Fang harus berhenti menjahili Boboiboy selama seminggu.

Usut punya usut, Boboiboy membuat perjanjian ini karena tidak tahan selalu dijahili oleh rival sehidup-sematinya ini. Yah, siapa yang gak kesel coba kalau setiap pagi ada saja ulah jahil Fang yang membuat Boboiboy mengeluarkan keris petirnya?

Mulai dari menghiasi bangku Boboiboy dengan taplak meja warna pink plus ada vas bunga mawarnya, membangunkan Boboiboy yang ketiduran dengan modus Cik gu Papa sudah datang, meletupkan balon di wajahnya kalau sedang tidur di perpustakaan, mencoret-coret halaman belakang buku tulisnya dengan tulisan 'Boboiboy imoeth oenyoeh clalu celamanya' atau dengan tulisan alay lainnya, ngebajak BBM, dan masih banyak lagi.

Meski begitu, Fang punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menjahili Boboiboy selama ini. Bukan karena statusnya sebagai rival, yang tidak boleh sampai tersaingi oleh lawannya. Tapi karena justru ia menginginkan status yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan sang penguasa lima elemen. Lebih dari sekedar teman tentunya, dan bahkan lebih dekat lagi dibanding sahabat.

Kalian mengerti tentunya.

Dia menjahili Boboiboy selama ini juga sebagai ajang pendekatan dirinya dengan Boboiboy. Karena itu, Fang tidak boleh kalah dalam pertandingan ini supaya bisa tetap menjahili Boboiboy. Menjahili = Mendekati. Kalau dia kalah, maka tidak boleh mendekati Boboiboy selama seminggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, konsekuensi kalahnya sedikit berat juga.

Melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 5.30 pagi, Fang pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah. Ia tak boleh sampai terdahului Boboiboy, atau ajang pedekatenya harus tertahan selama seminggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang menatap sendu kearah bangku didepan bangku miliknya sendiri begitu masuk ke kelas. Ia melihat Boboiboy disana, sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya dibangkunya. Jadi, dia benar-benar bolos membantu Tok Aba demi datang pagi ke sekolah. Sampai segitunya kalau tahu dia menang, Fang akan berhenti menjahilinya selama seminggu.

Fang pun menghela pasrah. Minggu ini, tidak ada kata menjahili Boboiboy. Fix. Sebagai rival yang sportif, mau tidak mau, Fang harus mengakui kekalahannya. Dan menerima konsekuensi kalahnya juga tentunya.

Yaah.. Tidak bisa pedekate deh...

Fang menyimpan tasnya diatas meja bangkunya. Ia lalu menghampiri Boboiboy yang sedang tertidur dibangkunya, tepat disamping buku yang sepertinya merupakan buku PR miliknya. Terlihat lelaki bertopi itu begitu pulas tertidur. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat dimeja.

Tidak aneh sih dia bisa tidur disini, lagipula di kelas ini masih sepi. Baru ada empat orang yang datang, itu pun cuma tasnya saja. Melihat jam tangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5.50. Pantesan hanya ada dua orang di kelas ini, hanya ada Boboiboy dan Fang.

Senyuman jahil mengembang di wajah sang pengendali bayang. Melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tertidur dan keadaan kelas yang sepi, membuat setan troll dengan mudah merasuki jiwanya. Kira-kira, harus diapain ya ini anak yang lagi molor?

Hmm...

Fang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Boboiboy karena teringat ia baru saja kalah dari pertandingan ini. Ia tak boleh menjahili Boboiboy mulai sekarang hing,ga seminggu kedepan. Ia kembali menghela, kalau saja ia datang lebih pagi, niat jahilnya tadi pasti tidak akan tertahan.

Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau Fang berhenti menjahili Boboiboy. Pasti kesehariannya akan sepi. 6Tak ada lagi Boboiboy yang mengejar-ngejar Fang sambil melemparinya dengan keris petir. Tak ada lagi wajah merah padam Boboiboy setelah dibuat malu oleh ulah jahil Fang. Tak ada lagi omelan-omelan merdu yang terngiang setelah Fang menjahili Boboiboy.

Memikirkan betapa tidak serunya kalau Fang berhenti menjahili Boboiboy, tiba-tiba si pemuda berkacamata ungu itu mendapat ide. Berhubung Boboiboy belum bangun, dan tidak ada siapapun di kelas ini, Fang bisa menggunakan momen ini sebagai ajang pedekatenya yang terakhir, sebelum dia harus berhenti pedekate selama seminggu. Tentu saja tanpa kelakuan yang jahil, kasian, anak ini dikerjain mulu. Lama-lama kurus juga ni anak gara-gara ngebatin.

Fang mendekati Boboiboy, lalu tangannya yang berbalut saputangan ungu gelap mengusap-ngusap kepala Boboiboy perlahan. Ia melakukan ini tentu saja karena ingin menyalurkan perasaan dihatinya pada rivalnya ini. Ingat bahwa Fang ingin memiliki status yang lebih dari sekedar rival dengan Boboiboy?

Sang pengendali bayang tersenyum setelah memandangi wajah tidur Boboiboy yang begitu polos. Berbeda sekali dengan disaat dia sedang marah. Sampai saat ini, Fang masih belum berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Boboiboy. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia siap sekarang. Tapi hanya disaat ini saja, disaat Boboiboy sedang tertidur.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah rivalnya. Semakin dekat, dan semakin mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Boboiboy. Hingga akhirnya, Fang memberanikan dirinya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir rivalnya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Karena seminggu kedepan, ia tak akan bisa mendekati Boboiboy lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Another FangBoy yeah! x3

Ah, Fang mah gitu. Masih pagi aja udah kissingan sama Boboiboy, gimana pas nanti malem? :v /salahfokus/dibom

Jangan bilang fic ini gaje! Ini udah gaje, aku tahu. Harap maklum aja karena Leila lagi galau, file docx Legend of Yaya chap 4 ada di android yang lagi di service . padahal udah 80% jadi. Makanya, kemungkinan besar cerita Legend of Yaya bakalan dipending dulu sampe android itu dah beres dibenerin.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca cerita ini. Love Death sama kamu :* /idih. Silahkan tulis kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Saya Leila Scarlet Vanilla, terima kasih, selamat beraktivitas, dan salam olahraga. :v /bukanacaraolahragawoy

Dadaaaaaah! :D

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla.**

.

.

.

.

.

Fang terkejut bukan main saat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Boboiboy. Terlihat si pengendali elemen terbangun dengan wajah memerah, menyadari yang dilakukan Fang padanya barusan. Kedua iris coklatnya membulat sempurna, mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Seketika Fang jadi bingung sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun berdehem, dan tersenyum pada rivalnya itu.

"E-Ehem... Selamat pagi Boboiboy!..."

BUAKKKKK!—

"ZBL!" teriak Boboiboy sambil menampar Fang dengan buku.

Oke, fix. Dengan mendaratnya buku PR Boboiboy diwajahnya, Fang tahu bahwa barusan mengambil ciuman pertama Boboiboy. Ia juga tahu bahwa konsekuensi untuknya karena kalah bertanding juga akan berubah.

Fang tidak boleh mendekati Boboiboy selama sebulan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
